Fallen angel
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Some of us believe in the divine beings of angels while others do not. No matter what you believe it can still be rather shocking when an angel ends up finding his or her way to you. Whether it was intentional or not. You never know when you'll get a once in a lifetime opportunity. As a certain orphan especially is about to find out for himself when he stumbles upon such a find.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Up in heaven where angels roam and God rules over with Jesus at his side, there is peace and happiness where those who have died that have not done enough to go to Hell in the afterlife.

However the angels don't stay there.

No.

They also sometimes come down to Earth with at least one going down a day and they help spread happiness joy and justice. They also compete as well as fight the demons and devils, demons being lower ranking than devils in Hell, to try to counter their evil they spread.

The Earth is only affected by the good and evil that goes through the Earth's resident's everyday lives as humans. Earth after all is the middle ground between Heaven and Hell after all.

However believe it or not once in a blue moon an angel or demon or devil that go down to Earth actually become found by a human in their true form when they are not trying to give a warning or are trying to bring about evil and terror but like meeting someone as who they are. Sometimes even become fond of the human sometimes with the feelings truthfully returned.

Since on Earth angels, demons and devils usually stay invisible to humans the chance of actually seeing one or meeting one is a once in a lifetime opportunity for humans.

A resident in a certain orphanage in England is about to unknowingly get this once in a lifetime opportunity but how he reacts could possibly change his fate for the rest of eternity.

The meeting will take place soon for the Whammy's house resident and a very unique angel.

And this is where our story begins.

AN:

Older story but I still hope that you enjoy.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello's P.O.V.

This life is enjoyable but a little boring at the same time.

I am number one in the orphanage and I have no real competition against anyone to try to compete for anything unless I am playing soccer with some of the other residents. I sigh as I walk through the forest just past Whammy's house's field knowing that not many will be outside since it is the afternoon in which classes are in session but as long as I stay number one around here I can skip classes if I want though I also have to keep my skipping within reason so I at least sometimes show up to class. I like taking a walk through the woods especially on days like today where the weather is nice and everything is peaceful. I even have a nice area I once found that I like to go to especially when I am truly pissed off at someone enough I need to cool off before I do something too drastic that could cause my idol to be disappointed in me. I look up to the sky and leafy trees as I walk closer and closer to my area, I am the only one who knows about it so I call it my area. I close my eyes letting the peace capture my heart and soul lulling them into the peacefulness I only know here in the woods and my area. I then open my eyes and look to where I am going as I pass through a bush making it into my area.

Something tells me that today is not going to be like any other day.

I wonder why.

My area is a beautiful clearing in the woods, it's grassy with patches of flowers to add to its beauty and a small pond that's just big enough to swim a little in with the pond being in the middle and a slightly small river flowing around it like a barrier from the outside world.

I hop over the slightly small river and I race towards the pond but I end up tripping over something or well someone.

WHAT THE HELL!

I fall to the grassy ground with a grunt and when I glance over to snap at whoever tripped me I freeze.

There lying on the ground unconscious is someone I have never seen before, which is surprising since Whammy's is pretty much at the edge of Winchester where we are far enough away that no one else every really enters the woods here.

He has curly white hair, a long sleeved white button up shirt, white pyjama looking pants, white socked feet and flawless pale skin. He in himself is truly beautiful, yes I am admittedly gay, but there is more to him that truly makes him more beautiful.

I get off him then I turn and I sit on my hand and knees facing him as I get a better look.

Sure enough I wasn't seeing things.

He really does have angel wings on his back but something doesn't seem right…. He has the one closest to the ground folded, he's lying on his side, and the other is still a little spread but bent as if he tried to fold it properly but couldn't. He unconsciously tries to fold it properly like the other one only to let out a soft groan of pain and stop trying to fold it.

I know instantly there is something wrong and I am pretty sure that this boy is an angel. I reach towards his hurt wing wanting to find out what is wrong with it and I rest my hand on the soft feathers right on the tip of his wing. I marvel at it for a moment before moving my hand towards the bend only to get a pained groan as well as the wing moving away from my hand as the angel shifts. I look down to his face.

He is still unconscious but I think I came close to almost waking him.

I don't think I can help him here but he needs help. I shift and I slide my hands under him getting ready to pick him up trying not to hurt him or wake him. I pick him up finding that he is pretty light in weight so it's not hard to carry him. I begin heading back to the orphanage trying to be as quick as I can while carrying the angel. I burst out of the woods and into the orphanages field only to head into the orphanage.

Should I take him to the nurse? Or should I take him to my room first to see if I can help him on my own?

I think I'd rather take the second option rather than risking finding out only I can see him. I take him to my room glad that I don't run into anyone. I shift him in my arms to open the door then I walk in putting him on my bed before going back to close my door. I can't have people possibly seeing what's going on, not yet anyways. I go back to my bed and I sit on my knees beside the bed and I rest my arms on the bed by his body. I look to his face admiring his beauty for a little bit. I swear if he didn't have the angel wings then I would have thought he was a demon or devil sent from Hell to seduce me in which it worked instantly from Hell or from Heaven.

When is he going to wake?

I know I shouldn't try to heal him until he wakes especially if I don't want to make this angel upset with me as I want to keep him with me as long as possible. I think I may have fallen for him like I have never fallen for anyone before.

Sure there was the occasional crush but it was a simple crush and nothing more.

None of them ever can start to compare to this feeling I have now.

He is starting to wake but I don't fully process it until his eyes open half way revealing stormy grey slightly wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Ah." I gasp jolting back to reality.

Fuck!

His eyes turn to me making our eyes meet and I feel like I am just melting under his gaze.

"Um hello there." I greet him forcing myself to speak.

He blinks a few times silently then opens his eyes fully in the normal sense and he opens his mouth. "You can see me?"

I nod understanding he must be a little confused since people normally don't see angels. "Yeah. You were unconscious in my area. Well a clearing in the woods that I call my area. You're hurt so I brought you to my room and waited for you to wake up before I try to help heal you." I explain and I suddenly realize I didn't grab the first aid kit. "Here just stay here and I'll go get the first aid kit." I stand up and head into the connected bathroom to grab the first aid kit then I go back finding him sitting up.

He moves so his legs are dangling off of the edge of the bed and he glances around the room only to end up looking to the window in which I have my curtains open.

I go over to him and as I approach him he looks to me. "Here we go." I set the first aid kit on the nightstand. "Let me see your wing." I tell him opening the first aid kit then turning to him.

He glances to his injured wing then tries to stretch it out fully only to wince and stop.

"Don't try to move it too much." I tell him and I move a step or two closer to him. I reach towards his wing but he slightly flinches away making me pause. I look to his face and he is looking at me. "I just want to help you I promise." I assure him. "I will help heal you. You just need to let me."

He a little reluctantly lets me begin checking his wing.

I guess it's a lot to take in that a human can actually see him and the like since he's probably not used to it making him a little hesitant at first.

I start with the area he first flinched from when I touched it back in my area. I see his wing flinch again when I touch that area again but it's not as bad. "Ok. I think I know where it is hurt. But it may hurt a little. Just please endure it so I can heal you. Alright?" I look to his face.

He nods softly as he watches me work and I turn back to what I am doing.

I gently grip the end of his wing so I can slightly move it to get a better look at where it is injured. "Ok I am going to move it a little." I give him a warning then I slightly move him making him tense and let out a slightly held back groan of pain. I find the injured place by a very small touch of blood on one of his feathers indicating the wound is most likely behind some feathers there. I move my hand that's not keeping his wing slightly more open and I gently move some feathers only to find a stick lodged into his wing with blood coming from the wound onto his feathers. "There is a stick lodged into your wing. The wound is bleeding but it doesn't seem to be bleeding too bad that it'll kill you any time quickly as it'll kill you over time if left alone. However I'm going to need to pull it out to help heal you." I warn him. "It'll hurt but after I get the wound all healed up it should feel better." I move my hand that had pushed the feathers back so I can grab the part of the stick that's sticking out. "Ready? On three." I tell him. "One." I let my eyes flicker to him seeing him quite tense while looking at the floor but then I look back to what I am doing. "Two." I give him another warning. "Three." I quickly yank the stick out making him cry out in pain then fall to a few soft whimpers once it's out.

He looks to his wing then to the bloody end of the stick I am holding.

I look to him giving him an assuring smile and I toss the stick into my rooms trash can before I inspect the wound. "I probably should clean it to make sure it doesn't get infected." I tell him then I get up letting go completely of his wing. "Wait here." I go back into the bathroom to get a wash cloth that I wet only to add some soap onto it. I then head back to the angel with the wash cloth in hand. "It may sting but trust me this will be better than getting an infection." I tell him as I get into position to start cleaning the wound.

"Thank you." He says a little softly and he is a lot less tense than before.

I smile. "No problem." I say and I start cleaning the wound making him flinch at the first contact but he is alright after that. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I ask him.

There's a few seconds of silence then just when I am ready to say he doesn't have to say that's when he speaks up.

"Nate." He says simply. "But you can call me Near if you want." His voice is a little soft and it gets a little softer when he says that I can call him Near.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mihael but please call me Mello if others can see you." I introduce myself as I keep cleaning the wound though as I clean the wound I find the feathers are starting to also be a little cleaned but it'll take a bit more cleaning to fully get the blood off of the feathers.

In the back of my mind the name Near sounds familiar but I can't place where so I just ignore it especially since I need to help him.

"Nice to meet you." He says and I try to get more of the blood off of the feathers so they don't become stained.

"Had a bad crash?" I ask him as I get more of the blood off of the feathers wanting to keep going till the feathers are free of blood only then I will bandage the wound that is also getting a little extra cleaning.

"The storm winds were pretty strong. I was tired from trying to escape them but I was doing fine until a particularly harsh blast of wind hit me and I fell. I went unconscious a few seconds after I hit the ground but I went through a tree before I was blown slightly away from the tree. My wing hurt but I couldn't do anything as I passed out." He explains in a small voice.

"I see." I nod remembering the howling wind earlier today. "That's alright. We all crash at one point or another no matter in what way we crash we do." I assure and I almost have the feathers clean.

His gaze is something I can feel on me and it is grateful.

I give him a smile as I move the cloth away from the wound since the feathers are clean. I turn to put the cloth down on the night stand then to grab the tape like bandages that my mind is too full of his face to really think of what the bandage is called at the moment. I wrap the wound well making sure that I am doing it correctly also trying to not get blood on the feathers.

Once it's all done I start to get the first aid kit ready to put away. "There we go. All finished. Try not to fly for a little bit so it can heal." I tell him. "You're free to stay with me until your wing heals if you want. You can stay as long as you'd like." I close the first aid kit.

"Thank you so much. You've done so much for me." He says. "I don't know how I can repay you."

I pick up the wash cloth and the first aid kit. "Feel free to get some rest. I'll be back. Just going to put these away." I tell him then I go into the wash room throwing the wash cloth into the hamper as I pass by it. I put the first aid kit back where it goes then I glance back to my room seeing Near standing looking out the window. I walk back into the room and I go over to him to stand next to him looking out the window with him. I see the usual soccer game is about to get started telling me that classes are now out though it did take some time to do everything since I last checked before I found Near.

"Where are we?" Near suddenly asks softly in a tone that makes me think he is just making sure of something.

"Whammy's house." I answer. "It's an-"

He cuts me off. "Orphanage for the gifted. The genius children that are secretly striving to be the successor of L."

I look to him surprised but his eyes almost seem distant. "You like to visit here often?" I ask him. "Well you obviously do since you know of this place."

"Yeah something like that." He responds then walks away from the window only to look at the room as he heads back to the bed.

I watch him go then he sits on the bed.

With a last glance outside I close the curtains only to move a little closer to him. "Are you hungry? Supper should be ready if you want. I can bring you some." I offer.

He looks up and meets my gaze making our eyes lock. "I can come. You don't have to do so much for me." He tells me and gets up.

"If you'd like." I tell him. "I just thought you wouldn't want others to see you is all."

He pauses a moment then looks away. "I guess that's true." He says but something hints of slight disappointment.

"You're still free to come with me if you want." I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looks to the closed door of my room in slight thought then he goes back to the bed sitting down. "I'm not ready. They'll see me." He tells me.

"Alright. Take your time. I'll bring some supper up." I say and head for the door opening it and there stands Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Hey Mels." He looks up from his D.S.

I quickly step out of the room and close the door. "Hey Matt. I'm starving so I'm going to get some food." I tell him ready to drag away from the room if I have to.

"Ah that's cool." He nods and looks back to his D.S. "I'll wait in your room then."

"No." I snap slightly without thinking.

He gives a puzzled look. "Why not?"

I quickly think of a lie. "Because I'm doing work and I don't want you fucking it up." I tell him. "So stay out of my room."

Matt pouts. "But Mello! I promise I won't mess anything up." He whines.

"I said no Matt. Leave my room alone." I tell him and grab his ear dragging him down the hall.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." He slightly yelps as he stumbles down the hall. "OK BOSS! Just let go of my ear!"

I do and he rubs his sore ear as we walk to the cafeteria. "I'm going to be too busy to hang out alight?"

"Fine." He says chest fallen.

I roll my eyes and I go to where the food is put out. I grab two plates and put food on them trying to figure out what Near might like.

"Why are you grabbing two plates?" Matt raises an eyebrow.

I sigh softly. "So I can eat supper then have something to snack on later as I work." I lie as I finish getting everything. "Now go and eat or play your video games or something. I'm going to be busy." I tell him and head back to my room hearing a 'yes boss.' From Matt as I leave the cafeteria. I make it to my room without any disturbances. I shift the plates to try to open the door but Near opens it for me and I get inside letting him close the door behind me. "Supper." I say offering him a plate. "I wasn't really sure what you liked or are allergic to. I hope I did good. I can get something else if there's any problems with what I got you."

He shakes his head with a small smile. "No. It's alright. You did alright."

I feel like I just melted again upon seeing him smile adorably like that. "W-Want to sit on the bed or floor?" I ask and silently curse my stutter.

"Either is fine." He says and settles on the floor.

I also settle on the floor and we eat in silence for a few moments. I decide that I don't like the silence so I decide to speak up. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer any of them if you don't want to." I bring another scoop of the stew from my plate to my mouth using my fork after I speak to be polite.

"I don't see why not. Ask away." He tells me as he too continues to eat but is being polite like me.

I swallow. "Do angels not have halos?" I ask my first question.

"We do but on Earth we have it in a pocket that is like a portal to heaven so it's like we are grabbing it from heaven every time we pull it out. We can put it on if we want but we usually wear it in Heaven. It can also be used to allow humans to see us if done right and they look through it." He explains putting his food down for a moment to reach into his shirt pulling out the halo that looks like a towel ring since it's not glowing. He brings it to above his head causing it to glow making it actually look as a halo. He lets go of it and it stays above his head.

I can tell that the halo is the right size for him and he truly looks divine with it, more so than without it. "That is amazing." I manage to gasp out.

He puts the halo making it stop glowing by taking it off of his head then puts it away in his shirt seemingly to make it disappear.

I keep eating letting him pick up his plate again to continue eating. I ask another question after letting him take about two more bites of his food. "Now this one I'm not sure you'll want to answer and remember that you don't have to if you don't want to." I remind him that he doesn't need to answer if he doesn't want to. "I was wondering how did you die or were you born an angel?"

He stops with his fork half way to his mouth only to put it back onto his plate. "I wasn't born an angel. I was human once." He informs me. "I actually have two siblings that I took care of for about three years since our mother became sick and our father never showed himself to us. I was three at the time and me as well as my brother worked together to take care of our three year younger sister. Our home town was destroyed but we escaped only to be separated for safety since those who destroyed our home town was still out there. We still managed to still keep in touch though." He stops and stares down a little sadly at his food.

"You can tell me all you want to tell me. I'm not forcing it out of you." I gently remind him.

He nods. "I'm sorry."

I move closer to him and I am not entirely sure how to comfort a divine being like him. So I put my arm around him hoping he'll be ok with it. "It's alright. I understand it may be painful to think of." I tell him.

He nods softly and lets me have my arm around him. "Thank you for your understanding." He tells me.

"It's all good." I tell him and I let go of him to let him finish eating. I forgot my other questions upon seeing him like that and as I am able to put my arm around him with him bring fine with it. "I'll stop asking questions and we can just talk if you'd like while we eat or if you'd prefer silence."

"It's ok. If you want to talk we can or if you'd prefer to have silence that also works." He looks to me. He can be confusing but I guess he's not used to humans seeing him so I guess I can kind of understand it sine he also probably hasn't had actual human contact in who knows how long as he's probably been only able to talk to angels.

"Is it annoying to not have humans see you?" I wonder out loud without really noticing.

"Not really." He answers as we both start to finish our food. "If they did see me then you can just imagine what would happen. It's much calmer. They walk right through us unless we allow ourselves to be seen."

I finish my food and I place my now empty plate on the nightstand.

He finishes and follows my example doing so neatly so neither plate will fall off.

"What about your wings? You can't hide them?" I ask looking to them.

He glances back to them and slightly stretches them out finding that the injured one doesn't hurt as much since the stick is out. "I can't. I wish we could but if there is then I don't know what it is though I have seen some higher level angels do it. The ones that have been angels for a long time or so but I never thought to ask."

I smile in an assuring way. "That's ok." I wonder if I am becoming a softie or have unconsciously changed myself to look good in front of this divine being. "How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Better. Thank you very much." He thanks me and a little tensely he folds his wings wincing only a tiny bit but manages to fold his wings perfectly. "It still hurts a little but like you said it is much better now that the stick is out."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll heal in no time." I feel my smile widen a little.

He gives me a smile and I melt under it. He then stands and so do I. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Before I can even speak a single word there is a knock on my door and it opens making both me and him look to who opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Rodger is standing there luckily looking down at something he is holding. "Ah Mello I was just-" He looks up and freezes. His eyes widening as the stuff he is holding fall to the floor as if he lost all ability to hold them. His eyes are on Near. He is gaping and he is like a statue of a human sent into stone from shock.

My own eyes widen a little as I process that Rodger has just seen Near! I look to Near and he looks like…. he recognizes Rodger?

What's going on?

Wait…. The second name….. The inside knowledge about Whammy's house…. No way!

Could it be that Near has gone to Whammy's when he was alive?!

"I-it…." Rodger tries to speak but it seems he can't find his voice.

I look back to Rodger. I need to figure out a plan maybe I can make him think he's seeing things? "Something wrong Rodger?" I ask quickly letting myself look casual and a little confused.

Rodger doesn't even seem to notice me at the moment. "I-is it really y-you?" He manages to get the words out past his lips.

"It's been awhile Rodger." Near greets casually.

I blink letting my act of not being able to see Near drop.

No point anymore.

"So you went to Whammy's when you were alive?" I have to make sure as I turn to Near.

Near looks to me. "Yeah. I can see that you are just making sure your evaluations are correct. You are smart and I would guess you would be one of the top students now. Even geniuses may have had a little trouble piecing the facts together unless they really thought about it." He says.

"Yeah I am number one." I tell him.

Rodger quickly picks up the stuff and walks in seeming to be still shaken up but a little more recovered. He shuts the door behind himself making me and Near look to him. "Near was one of the smartest this orphanage has ever seen. He and the two others would be ranking above even you Mello if they were still a part of this orphanage. Unfortunately all of them are now dead. But I never thought I would see one of them again. It seems like so long ago."

Near glances away. "It has been awhile."

Rodger brings his free hand to his temple. "This is a lot to take in. It's almost like you've been brought back to life but you haven't."

"No. I'm an angel now." Near gestures his head to his wings.

"Yeah. I am curious what has brought you back here. Come to see how everything is going? How are A and BB?" Rodger questions but he still seems to be wondering if this is really real or not.

"A and BB ended up in Hell as demons that quickly were able to become higher ranking changing their title to devils. We still see each other since Earth is the middle ground." Near explains and when I look a little confused he explains more. "A and BB were the other two that were the top three smartest to ever be in Whammy's house. They are also my only friends but I think of them as more family since they kind of raised me after being separated from my siblings then we went to Whammy's a little later."

I nod in understanding as now I understand better.

"As for what I am doing here." He turns back to Rodger. "The storm earlier was too strong to fly through and I ended up crashing. Mello found me and helped me."

"Are you hurt?" Rodger asks looking Near up and down for injuries, without moving from his spot.

"Just with my wing but Mello took good care of it." Near assures Rodger.

"Ah I see. I'm sorry I'm still having trouble processing this." Rodger sighs softly.

"It must be hard to take in." Near assures him.

"How long are you staying?" Rodger asks.

"Not really sure right now." Near answers honestly. "But I really shouldn't stay long since I still am an angel and that won't change."

Rodger nods in understanding letting his free hand drop to his side. He looks to me. "Take care of him." He says a little softly. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a moment. I'm too old for so much shock." He then leaves.

I make sure he closes the door. "Even if you have to leave soon could I see you again?" I wonder what happened to him but I don't want to pry him an angel into thinking about possibly painful memories. I turn to him moving closer to him.

"It would be a little dangerous as an angel being seen by humans like this isn't something that normally happens." He tells me.

"I understand but I really want to be able to be with you at least in some form." My mind processes the words slower than my voice box seems to have as I kind of freeze feeling like an idiot for blurting that out.

Near looks to me blinking once or twice.

I look down feeling my cheeks heating up. I fucking can't believe I just blurted that out!

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

"I guess we could see each other again when I need to go." He answers in a slightly small voice sounding shy.

I blink and look back up to him.

He is slightly looking away with a smallest hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

I smile and go over to him putting my arm around him. "That makes me happy." I say with a smile.

He gives me the most adorable smile I have ever seen in which his other smiles seem to pale in comparison!

My heart skips a beat. "Would it be alright if we did end up dating?" I ask almost to myself.

"I'm sure we could make it work." Near assures me.

I hug him close to me. "That makes me happy."

He nods and leans into me. "I've never felt anything like this before." He admits quietly.

I wonder if BB and A know about Near being back in Whammy's since he crashed. I wonder if they are even looking for him. I wonder if they would attack me thinking I am hurting Near then ask questions. I don't dwell on that for long as another person knocks on the door. I let go of Near and take a few steps to go keep the door closed but the door opens before I can.

"Yo Mels." Matt is standing there playing on his D.S. "I was wondering if you had an extra hard drive you weren't using."

I'm lucky that he hasn't looked up from his D.S. I rush towards the door but I don't get there in time.

Matt looks up hearing my hurried footsteps and his eyes land on Near. His mouth a gap as he seems to have lost his voice raising a hand to point at Near in pure shock.

"Matt?" Near tilts his head slightly.

Matt falls back as he obviously fainted.

Just fucking great!

JUST FUCKING GREAT!

"Let me lay him in his bed. Maybe he'll figure it was a messed up dream. I think we need to find a better place than my room since this seems to be the spot everyone seems to want to come to today." I tell Near as I pick up Matt. "Just stay here right now I'll be back." I leave the room and manage to close the door. I rush Matt to his room and lay him down on his bed making it look as though he passed out on his bed. I then rush back to Near. "Now we need to find a better place to be than my room." I try to think of a better place but I don't get far in my thought process.

The door opens again and then there's nothing there.

I blink wondering what the hell happened. I figured maybe I didn't close it properly so I go to it and I close it making sure it is actually closed this time. I turn back to Near. "sorry. Must not have closed it right." I say and I move back over to him.

His eyes flicker to me then back to the door almost like he sees something small there. "Yeah. That must be it." He nods and turns back to me. "Do you know of any place no one really goes to?"

I start thinking again.

It'll be dangerous to move through the orphanage and even more dangerous to even try to get past those playing soccer so going to my area doesn't seem like a good idea.

No one's P.O.V.

"I can't believe my luck. I have to go report this." A young demon claps his clawed hands together in excitement. "I totally have to report this!" He begins flying off with his still growing wings. He zooms around the city not being seen by normal humans. "I can't wait until my magic matures enough and I can make more than one portal." He keeps going until he is suddenly pounced on making him cry out with a yelp. He is roughly pinned to the ground. "Hey! What the hell!" He struggles and glances up only to freeze upon seeing who had pinned.

It's an angel.

He trembles as he knows that this angel is fully mature by the fully grown wings. He could be easily killed by this angel if they so choose to.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The angel questions and the young demon shuts his eyes tightly.

The young demon seems to regain his hell fire and he snaps his eyes open to glare at the angel. "None of your damn business!"

"Now now. That's no way to speak to my husband. Let alone an angel who could kill you." The second voice makes the young demon turn his head only to see another fully matured angel approaching from the front.

The young demon has lost his will to fight and is shaking badly.

"Talk." The new comer angel demands but when the young demon doesn't say anything the two don't like that. The new comer angel crouches down in front of the young demon and places a hand upon his arm.

The young demon gives an unholy screech as the newcomer angel lights his hand up with holy magic, that looks like a white light, causing the young demons arm to burn.

"Do you wanna try that again?" The new comer angel questions.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" The young demon shouts and the hand with holy magic is moved away. He is left slightly panting from the pain of what had happened.

"Then talk!" The angel pinning him demands of him.

"I was going to report an injured angel so I was going to report it. I'm not mature enough to try to fight an angel by myself." The young demon spills the beans about what he was doing. "I had to fly back to the portal that I left open because I can't make more portals and if that one closed I'd be stuck here. I'm not experienced in making a portal from here to Hell!"

"An injured angel…" The new comer angel hums in slight thoughtfulness. "Well that would explain things a little. He then turns his attention back to the young demon. "Where did you see this angel?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello frowns having some trouble trying to figure out where they can go. He is just thinking that they'd need to be not get spotted when they move. He sighs with his shoulders slumping in defeated realization. "It's no use. I can't think of somewhere we can get to without being spotted."

Near glances around the room in slight thought before spotting a black jacket in the closet. "Maybe we can use that." He speaks pointing to it when Mello looks to him.

"I suppose that could work." Mello agrees grabbing it and a pair of hardly ever worn jeans out of the closet. "These can work to disguise you. But…" He turns back to the angel. "Then comes the question of what to do about your angel parts."

Near slightly glances to them at the mention of them. "We could just say that they are fake." He suggests turning back to the blonde with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It might be our best option." Mello speaks in agreement handing Near the clothes. He turns away to let Near change into the pants. "Let me know when you are ready."

There is a few moments of silence before Mello gets a response.

"Alright. You can look."

Mello turns around only to blink in surprise.

Near's wings seem to have phased through the jacket. He is trying to keep them still and they look like they could be a well done prop. He has the hood pulled over his head and his halo is put away for now which helps to hide the truth. He looks like just someone with a fake pair of wings.

"That will work." Mello nods at this rather impressed by it all.

Near nods too and he follows Mello out of the room. He keeps his head down slightly as they walk. He stuffs his hands into his pockets.

The two of them make it down the stairs and some of the orphans turn to look to them as they come down. They walk along as casually as possible causing about half of the orphans to turn away. They are about to head outside when Mello spots Rodger walking towards that area possibly checking on how the orphans are doing.

Rodger might spot them and could ruin their attempt at the disguise.

"This way." Mello whispers to Near and leads him away from that area. He takes Near to the library in which they enter, in which the blonde orphan takes Near to the back area where no is.

"I remember this place." Near smiles softly moving into the area where the books are worn looking but dusty.

"You do?" Mello questions in surprise as his eyes blink upon hearing this.

"Yes." Near nods looking around with a fond smile. "I used to love sitting here to study where it was quiet. I would even sometimes take those books off of the shelves to read. I can't believe that it's pretty much how I left it."

Mello moves closer. "Well I guess that we share that in common. Some of the books I haven't read in a while but if I have nothing else to read I like to take a look. This spot truly is nice because of how secluded it is."

Near nods in agreement to this his eyes falling to be half open in fondness. "Yes it is."

The two of them settle down at one of the tables only to begin discussing some of the books that they had read in this spot. They share smiles and soft laughs together in that spot about the things that they share in common. They stay there for quite a while and as the lighting dims they realize how much time has passed.

"Will you be staying or going?" Mello inquires to him standing up to his feet. "I'm not making you leave but I'm not sure if you have to go back to heaven or not."

"I'll stay. I really should let my wing heal more. I'll need to fly to get back as we use the sky to reach heaven." Near explains to the other.

"Ah. I see." Mello nods softly as this makes sense to him. "Well you can stay in my room. I mean it's something people do with someone that they care for right?"

Near nods. "Yup." He follows Mello away from the library to head back to the blondes room.

"Say. Do angels become corrupted? Do you know?" Mello asks keeping his voice down so no one else will hear their conversation.

"Only if we do something that is against the rules laid out for us. It'll start with one feather turning black then grows like some kind of parasite." Near explains it to him glancing to his wings where if he wasn't hiding the truth he might have touched them. "The more corrupted an angel becomes the less welcome they are in heaven. This is mainly done so that other angels are not going to be affected then become corrupted too. We do try to help those that are corrupted but usually they're too far gone for us to help."

"Will dating be against the rules?" Mello questions now a little worried about Near.

"Well you're a good guy and there are some rules about dating mortals. But at the same time God does want us to be happy so as long as the rules are followed he doesn't mind us dating a mortal. You try to not reveal the truth about me. You helped me while trying to hide me. Plus you don't try to push me into anything."

Mello smiles softly at this glad to hear. "I'll be careful. Let me know if I need to stop something."

Near smiles softly back and gives a nod. "I will." He promises and the two of them reach Mello's room. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Mello assures him.

Elsewhere….

"This is the location." The young demon gestures to where it is.

The angels look upon the building.

"Will you let me go now?" The young demon slightly demands looking between the angels.

"If you share this information we will hunt you down no matter what we have to do in order to do so." The one angel informs the young demon who dashes off in realization that it meant that he is free to go. This angel turns to the building and lets out a heavy breath. "Invisibility on. Let us go."

The two of them head to go inside of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Near is laying with Mello on the bed as they sleep for the night. He blinks his eyes open swearing that he senses something. He sits up and looks around the room. He doesn't see anything right away. He glances to Mello who is still very much asleep. He turns away and gets out of bed. He carefully tiptoes across the room. He makes it to the door and after carefully opening it he heads off into the hallway. He knows that he isn't as strong as some angels but he still needs to investigate. He is still an angel after all. He sneaks along following his instincts as he looks around. He is lead to the common room where one of the two doors is slightly open. He peers through the small gap, he however doesn't see anything. He gently starts to push the door open going a little slowly and cautiously. He blinks at the dark room that becomes revealed. He swallows harshly and takes a step inside of the silent dark room. He looks around himself with his ears especially on alert for any signs of anyone else being in the room too.

At first all seemed to be okay though it can't always be trusted.

Near stops and glances back hearing something come from the direction of where the door is. He watches as the door closes slowly until it becomes pitch black with the door shutting. He tenses and he uses his ears as his main way to try to tell where anyone else in the room is. He quickly has to shield his eyes when slightly bright lights turn on in a circle around him. He lowers his arms and gasps looking at the floating lights. "Holy magic."

"That is correct."

Near spins around hearing the voice come from behind him. He relaxes recognizing this angel that steps out into view. "Roman! It's been a bit."

"A bit too long." Roman agrees with a smile. "I'm so glad that we found you. You're safe and sound." He rushes over hugging Near closely as his brown hair slightly brushes against Near's ear when he does so. "Thank the heavens."

Near hugs Roman back then turns his head to look over his shoulder hearing another approaching. He spots another angel that makes him smile a little more. "And Taylor. What are two doing here?"

Roman pulls out gaining Near's attention as he moves his hands to Near's shoulders. "What do you think we are here for? As your mentors we came here looking for you."

"We got so worried when we lost track of you on your visit to Earth." Taylor adds taking a step forward as her hand comes close to clench the air in front of her large breasts. Her dark blonde hair laying flat like she used a straightener and her bangs covering half of her right eye as if swept to the right. Her bangs seem to extend like it was the same length as her shoulder length hair but got cut in a diagonal line. She closes her eyes for a moment. "Then we found a demon and we worried that said demon had attacked you. Especially seeing as how it wasn't either of your demon friends." She opens her eyes half way.

Angels can only have demons have friends with very strict rules. They cannot use them for evil purposes, they cannot bring them to heaven plus they cannot go to hell so they must only meet on Earth, and they cannot give each other something from heaven or hell are only a few examples of the rules.

God understands that during our mortal lives we can meet people that we can grow close to only to be separated between heaven and hell in death. So as long as the rules are followed they can still see each other.

"Then we were told that the demon had found out about an injured angel and deep within us we just knew. We knew it was you. So we had that demon lead us to where you were spotted. Now here we are." Roman explains what had happened to Near. "You have no idea how relieved we are to see you. We may be your mentors however we are also your friends."

Near nods softly. "Yes. I'm okay and my wound is getting better all thanks to a mortal."

"A mortal?" Taylor asks moving closer to Near and she places a hand on the others shoulder from behind. Her hand by her breasts remains in place.

Near slightly glances back to look to Taylor when he feels her hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I crash landed and got hurt. A nice mortal who lives here in this orphanage found me. He took me in and helped me out. I was dead before he came to this orphanage. But that doesn't matter. He is quite kind in helping me out. He lets me stay and does his best to try to keep the truth a secret."

Roman and Taylor let each other's eyes meet for a moment before turning back to Near.

"Listen." Roman begins as Near meets his eyes. "This is dangerous. With you injured and staying in one place you could get attacked, hurt or worse. One demon already found you and even with us telling said demon to not tell anyone… Such orders might not be followed. You staying here is much too dangerous. There's a chance a demon who might be a lot more powerful than you might find out about you then take you down. We have to go back to Heaven. Now." He pulls away and turns spreading his wings to be ready to take off.

"I can't."

Roman pauses and turns back to Near folding his wings again. "What? What do you mean you can't?" He questions his pupil in surprise at the declaration.

"There are a few reasons that I can't go." Near informs them glancing to Roman then to Taylor only to look back to Roman. "The first reason is because my wound is on my wing. I can't fly as it stands right now. Another reason is that if demons do come here they'll cause chaos and destruction. Especially if there is no angel here they could very well even burn down this place. So many could die. I know that not all demons are like that but there is still the chance that it could happen." His tone is almost pleadingly at this point. "And… I may have fallen in love with a mortal."

The other two angels gasp in surprise upon hearing this.

"You can go back to Heaven and wait for me there if you so choose to." Near informs them standing tall. "But I am staying here even if I'm the only angel that is here. I am ready to do whatever I have to in order to protect humanity and the one I fell in love with."

The other two share a glance before they sigh in defeat.

"Then you have help." Roman informs the other who smiles upon hearing this. "Even though it's really dangerous you do have a point. If we leave and a demon or more come around… Well many here would die before they have a chance to truly live their lives. We're still angels so trying to protect humanity from such evil if we can help it is a part of us being angels. Especially if we learn of a possible threat that we might be able to stop." He then smiles softly to his pupil. He reaches one hand up and gently rubs Near's head almost like slightly messing up a small part of his head. "Besides. You're still our friend. And if you have deemed this mortal to be worthy of such a wonderful angel then we're ready to back you up."

Near beams in happiness upon hearing this. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He pulls them both into a hug which makes them smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Near makes it back to Mello's room poking his head inside. He notices that Mello is asleep so he heads further inside.

The other two angels are elsewhere securing the orphanage to prepare just in case any demons come around.

Near closes the door quietly only to climb into bed next to Mello. He spreads his good wing over the others sleeping body. "I will protect you." He whispers softly before closing his eyes joining the other in sleep.

Down below…

A young demon is racing in flight across part of Hell ignoring all the tortured souls screaming in their own torment.

However as the young demon passes over a ledge a burning whip shoots up wrapping around said young demons torso.

The whip doesn't seem to show damage from burning and it doesn't seem to hurt demons.

The young demon is roughly yanked down hitting the brown land that looks like it's made from brown rock. When the young demon opens one of his eyes, he closed them tightly upon the rough impact on the ground, both of his eyes in shock at who he sees.

Two more powerful and older demons stand there. One has his arms crossed over his chest, while the other has one hand on his own hip with the other hand holding the nonburning handle to the whip.

"W-What do you want with me?" The younger demon questions in quite the fright as he barely manages to keep himself from shaking.

"What has got you in such a hurry?" One of the demons slightly demands to the younger. The demon who had his arms crossed over his chest moves over crouching by the younger demon. His hands now on his knees. "Must be super important if I am not mistaken. So why don't you go ahead and share it with us?"

The younger demons head involuntarily ducks down pressing his cheek against the ground. "I…. I…"

"Spit it out brat!" The one holding the burning whip demands slightly tugging it in warning.

The young demon quickly gives in knowing that he's no match for either of these experienced demons, especially when they team up against him. "Ok! Ok!" He slightly calls out in the slight agreement to spill the beans. "I was rushing because I found out about an injured angel!"

"An injured angel?" The demon who is crouching questions and glances to the one holding the whip.

The two let their eyes meet before they turn back to the young demon who has started trying to get free of the whip.

"Where did you find this angel?" The one crouched down demands shooting one hand out to grab the youngers neck. He slams the other down by his neck to keep him from escaping.

With a gasp the younger demon immediately stops fighting this. "Whammys house orphanage!" He almost shouts in response. "Some orphan seems to be taking care of the angel who is healing!"

The two older demons can't help their blinks of surprise at hearing that name.

"Humph. Guess we have something to do." The demon holding the whip hums slightly. "Oh and no need to share information about this." He tells the younger whose eyes look to him. "Keep quiet about this and you won't feel our wrath." He lets his whip fade away and the other older demon lets go of the youngers neck.

The younger demon quickly scrambles away flying off in fright.

The demon who had crouched stands up. He stuffs his hands into the front pockets on his pants. "Seems we have an appointment at an orphanage." He speaks to himself and his companion.

The two spread their wings easily taking flight as they fly up towards the pitch black area. They fly into it disappearing into darkness only to reappear shooting out from the ground on Earth. They keep themselves invisible and they stop flaying up to hover in midair flapping their wings more softly to do so. They close the portal that they made to get here knowing that they can just make portals wherever is needed.

"Off to Whammy's house orphanage." One of the two demons states and the two fly off in the direction they know it is in.

Thunder booms as rain begins to fall.

At the orphanage…

Mello wakes up finding Near still asleep with his good wing over the blonde. He smiles softly then shifts carefully to get up without waking the other. His phone beeps from a text in which he takes a look. He sees that it is from his friend Matt so he opens the message.

Hey. I need to talk to you about something. When you wake up can you come to my room? Thanks.

Mello gives in and with a last glance to Near, he texts Matt telling him that he'll be there soon.

Matt texts back with a thanks to his friend.

Mello grabs a spare piece of paper writing a note to Near that he will be right back. He leaves it on the nightstand then heads off towards Matt's room. He makes sure to close his own room door as quietly as possible. He then makes it to Matt's room entering quietly and closing the door there as well.

Matt is sitting on the floor of his room and he turns to glance to Mello. He isn't playing any video games as he is just sitting on his knees in the middle of the room.

What makes Mello feel worried is that any light of happiness seems to have been sucked out of him.

This isn't the same lazy and generally happy Matt he came to know so well.

Mello moves closer and he sits down on his knees right in front of his friend. "What is it? What's going on Matt?"

Matt looks down somberly to his lap where his hands are neatly folded. "I need to tell you a story that is usually covered up by the others here. Something that is still being investigated even though it's gone cold. It happened before you came to this place. But even after all this time I still blame myself for what happened."

Mello listens to what Matt has to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"There was someone. He was pretty smart like you. Taking the number one spot while he was here. His alias was Near. He wasn't fully social though mostly keeping to himself. He was really kind though." Matt almost smiles softly at the memory. "If someone asked for some help he would sit and tutor them. He'd do this even if it took him until bedtime to try to help the other. The orphans were divided. Most liked him but the meaner ones were still bullies. Though they didn't bug him as much as they would have. Mainly because he was ready to help other orphans with their studies. He even helped me out and assisted me to make a study plan which got me up from ninth place to second place. We started hanging out a bit together after that. We kind of became friends and though he wasn't too good at video games at the time we still had fun with it. I thought it was going well… And I'll admit that I started to gain some feelings for him." He pauses to swallow a little harshly.

Mello reaches out towards Matt placing one hand on his shoulder. His action seemed to help be able to make his friend continue.

"I never really asked if he liked me back at all. I was scared of losing him if I admitted my true feelings for him. Though I wish I had actually gotten the guts ask earlier than when I finally could… I asked him to meet me out in the forest behind the orphanage. A place we would sometime hang out in to get away from the other kids. Where we could just enjoy being outside without worry. I was going to confess my feelings there where we wouldn't be likely to be heard. After a moment I went out there. Mentally preparing myself for acceptance and rejection…" Matt pauses again this time as a shiver shoots up his spine. "When… When I got there… I… I…. I saw something… Something I… I wasn't prepared for… He… He was killed… Stabbed to death…." His eyes water and he makes sure that his goggles are off as some tears fall down his face. "I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in denial believing that he had to still be alive." He sniffles. "So I picked him up… I rushed him to the nurse… But… B-But…. But when I got there… She…. She told me that it was too late…" One of his hands shoot up to cover his mouth to try to hold back a sob. He lowers it after a moment. "There was an investigation and I-I even lead them to where I had found Near after I had my crying fit." He pauses for another sniffle.

Mello moves closer to put an arm around his friend. He is giving him a sad and sympathetic look. He continues to listen to what he has to say though.

"However the case went cold. W-We still don't even know who killed him. I-I tried looking for so long… But not even I could find anything… Whoever killed him got away with murder!"

"I'm sorry." Mello apologizes to his friend. He secretly begins planning to ask Near hoping that he will be able to help. He wonders if finding out who had taken the others life will put his friend at peace. "Though you really shouldn't blame yourself. There was no way you could have known that such a thing would happen. So there's no reason to blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

"It was my fault!" Matt stands up making Mello's arm slide off of him. "Stop trying to pretend that it wasn't!" He races off disappearing out the door.

"MATT!" Mello quickly gets to his feet ready to chase after him. He hurries out the door and looks around but the other has already disappeared off somewhere. "Oh Matt…" He glances away and notices the goggles on the floor. He goes over and picks them up looking at them in worry. He turns to look to the direction of the doorway knowing full well that he is going to need some help if he is going to get through to his friend. He hurries back to his own room finding that Near is awake standing by the window.

Near turns to look to Mello as the other comes into the room. He notices the worried look on the others face and before he can ask what happened he notices the goggles. "Matt." He races over reaching an almost hesitant hand towards the goggles but stops. "What happened?"

"Matt explained everything." Mello informs him as Near looks up from the goggles to his face. "Well everything that he knew. Then he ran off."

Near frowns in worry and looks back to the goggles.

"He blames himself."

Near's eyes snap fully open and he quickly looks back up to the other. "What!? But it wasn't his fault! Not at all!"

"I tried telling him that." Mello admits glancing away with concern sparkling within his blue eyes. "But he said that it was and ran off. I know that I am going to need help if he is going to be convinced that it wasn't his fault. Let's go together and talk to him. I think hearing the words that it wasn't his fault coming right from you. I'm certain that it will finally convince him that it is indeed the truth."

Near nods with a look of determination on his face. "I'm in. Let's go find Matt and convince him of the truth."

Mello nods grinning glad to hear this response from the other. He honestly did expect the other to agree as Matt was one of Near's friends from the past.

The two make sure Near won't be recognized right away then they hurry off to begin their search.

Elsewhere….

Two figures land in front of a building with their backs to the large gates. They look up as no one around them seems to be able to see them.

One lets out a breath at the sight of such a place. "To be honest I never thought that I'd ever see this place again."

"Me too." The other admits in agreement taking a step forward. "But we are here on important business."

"Yeah. Let's go." The one who had spoken first takes the lead as they head into the building going right through the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Mello and Near are searching all over the orphanage until all that is left is the forest. They now stand just outside of it looking at it.

"Heh." Mello smiles rather softly in which Near turns to look to him at hearing him speak. "I swear that this almost feels like when I was going into here and when I first found you."

Near finds his own soft smile coming to his lips upon hearing this and moves closer to Mello. His footsteps cause Mello to turn to look to him. "Yes. I suppose it does." He speaks in agreement causing the blonde boy to nod in agreement to this. "Now let us go and find Matt." He kisses the blonde's cheek before heading off into the forest.

Mello stands there for a moment blushing red. He shakes his head closing his eyes only for as long as he shakes his head to chase away the thoughts… For now. He stops and opens his eyes only to go chasing after the other into the forest.

Meanwhile…

Two figures look around inside of the building. They are still not noticed by anyone around them. They continue walking further inside of said building.

"Where do you think he could be hiding?" One of the two questions trying to think of possible spots of where what they are looking for is.

"If an orphan really is taking care of him as he heals then he could be anywhere." The other points out. "We'll just have to look around everywhere."

"Right. Well we can try the bedrooms first." The first one to speak speaks to the other one taking the lead towards the bedroom area. The first one heads off in that direction unfolding a pair of demon wings staying a little off of the ground.

"Good starting point." The other spreads demon wings too then chases after the first flying in very much the same way.

The two don't really notice a pair of eyes watching them from a doorway.

"Just as we thought." The owner of the eyes speaks still standing in the doorway there and an orphan goes right through said beings body. The being spreads angel wings then takes off after the two demons sending a small ball of light magic to alert one of the other angels in the area.

Elsewhere…

Mello and Near keep going through the forest looking around themselves as they go along.

"Matt!?" Mello calls out hoping that the other would respond in some way. He is looking around where he is standing as he listens for any response.

However there doesn't seem to be any sort of response making his shoulders drop in disappointment.

"Let's keep looking." Near suggests in which Mello nods in agreement to this so the two of them head off to continue the search.

The two slight split up but so far keep each other where they could see each other.

Near pauses in his walking to sniff the air. "Cigarettes?" He turns to follow the smell towards its source. He pauses as he peers over a bush finding Matt sitting with his legs crossed. He notices the red head take an inhale from the cigarette held between two of his fingers on one hand.

Matt has his back to where Near is standing. He sighs heavily and brings the hand not holding his cigarette up to rest against his forehead, palm facing his forehead. "God damn it. What was I supposed to do? It is my fault after all. He doesn't believe so though… I suppose it's better than having him completely reject me." He then sighs again.

"Matt?"

"Wah!" The red head jumps almost dropping his cigarette but he manages to catch it. "What the? Was that my imagination?!" I could have sworn that I heard Near's voice…" He trails off as a realization hits him. "Could that have been his spirit?!" His head then snaps upwards as he hears a woosh. His eyes widen as he sees a dark figure come up above him with slightly folded wings.

Near manages to land next to Matt having been able to jump up above him. He would have gone further up if it wasn't for the fact that he can't fly properly yet. He smiles looking down.

"Who are you?!" Matt demands with his guard up.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize your best friend."

Matt's eyes widen upon hearing the other speak as said other raises a hand removing the hood to reveal the it really is him. "Near…" He gasps in shock as the other turns to him with a smile.

"Hey Matt." Near greets then he is suddenly tackled by the other. He lands on his back but doesn't hurt his wings any further as his old friend hugs him tightly.

Matt can't help it as he begins sobbing to him. "I can't believe it! It's you! I've missed you so so much!"

Near brings his arms up wrapping them his friend. "Yeah. It's me."

Mello had come over when he couldn't see Near anymore but now he has stopped and is peering around a tree at the two. He watches in silence hoping that Near will be able to convince the red head.

They stay like that for a little bit before Matt gets off of Near letting him sit up.

Matt gets a better look at his old friend now and he finally fully notices the wings on the others back. "Near… You're…. You're an angel!"

"Yeah I am." Near confirms to him. "But listen." He slightly glances down as the other listens to him. "I've heard that you blame yourself for what happened to me."

"Well of course I do." Matt admits now also glancing down though Near looks up at him. "If I hadn't gotten you to go to that spot then you'd still be alive. Alive and here to continue your life. Instead of having had it stripped from you. I… I'm really sorry Near." He almost starts to cry again. "I never meant for things to turn out like this!" He blinks his watery eyes as he is suddenly hugged by the other.

"Don't be. It was never your fault. There was no way either of could have known the danger in the area at the time." Near informs him. "Besides I never blamed you for what happened."

The two pull away just enough so Near's arms are stretched out with his hands on Matt's shoulders. They look into each other's eyes as Matt sniffles a little.

"Near…"

"Yes?"

"Can… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who was the one that killed you?"

Mello leans a little closer also wanting to know this information as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Near slightly glances away with his eyes falling to be half open. "I'm sorry. I don't know who it was." He apologizes making Mello's shoulders slightly drop.

"Did you at least get a good look at the guy or girl?" Matt questions leaning a little closer placing a hand on the ground as he does so.

"Somewhat." Near responds bringing hope back into Mello and Matt both.

"Then please tell me. What did that bastard look like? I can find him easier with the description." Matt encourages and Mello realizes that he is correct in that seeing as the red head has really good hacking skills.

"Well he had stubble like he hadn't shaved in a while but not a full on beard or mustache." Near begins the description as the other two listen to it. "His skin looked slightly tan and his eyes were covered by glasses. His eyes looked to be hazel. He was wearing dark clothing but he had a strong looking build. His hair was a dark brown that in the shadows it could be considered black. That's about as much as I got."

"That's more than enough for me." Matt moves his hands links his fingers before pushing his palms out forward as he slightly cracks his fingers. "I should be able to find the man then we can finish this."

"You'll need proof that he did commit the crime." Near adds causing Matt to pause.

Matt turns back to look at Near since he turned to look ahead when cracking his fingers. He lowers his hands to rest apart on his lap. "But you could tell them."

"Matt. I'm not actually supposed to show myself just at any time." Near explains keeping his eyes cast downwards to the ground. "It's supposed to be only as needed."

"But this would be one of those times." Matt protests in which Near shakes his head.

"You don't understand. If I reveal myself there then it could cause panic and debate. Plus I doubt that anyone would actually believe that I was really the real one anyways. If I do show myself I'm not supposed to cause wars on whether or not it's actually real. Unless I am asked to do so. Angels are supposed to support the good of humanity and protect that good. Not cause wars. We can get in trouble if we do such things without permission. So, no I can't." He informs the other. "Mello found me by accident so I couldn't control that and showing myself to you is there to help you with your mental state. So it's for the good. That's why it was allowed."

Matt is silent for a few moments before he looks away with his eyes looking down to the ground as well. "Oh. I see."

"I'm sorry." Near lets his head fall further down almost guiltily.

Matt's eyes flicker to look to the platinum haired male and he smiles softly a little affectionately. He reaches over and places a hand on the others shoulder.

This causes Near to lift his head and turn to look to the red head.

"It's okay Near." Matt assures him letting his smile grow a little more when their eyes meet. "I understand. I don't want you to get in trouble because I'm at happy that I not only got to see you again, but that you are in a better place being allowed into heaven. I'll do what I can to help to catch your killer and search for evidence or get some myself if I have to do so. I swear to you that I will make sure that bastard is put away for what he did to you."

Near smiles softly at this. "Thank you Matt. Just promise me you won't confront him on your own. He could kill you."

Matt nods softly. "Okay. I promise. Anything for you."

Near smiles a little more upon hearing this. "Thanks."

With that the two of them share a hug.

Matt slightly buries his face into Near's shoulder. "It's so nice to be able to see you again." He admits in a slight mumble.

"You too." Near speaks in agreement.

After a few moments Matt finally pulls back and Mello feels that he should let his presence be known.

Mello shifts around stepping on a twig that makes the two jump. He smiles softly as the two quickly turn to him only to smile softly as well. "Sorry. I just hung back figuring you two needed a moment."

"It's okay. Thank you for respecting that Mello." Near softly nods at this smiling a little more.

Matt gets up causing Near to turn back to him. "Well let us get back to the orphanage so that I can start looking in all the databases for the bastard."

"Yeah." Both Mello and Near speak of agreement to this idea.

Near gets up only to follow after them as they all hurry away back towards the orphanage. He feels something within himself as they get closer and closer to the building. He isn't fully sure what this feeling could be so he keeps going hoping to be able to identify it better the stronger that it grows. By the time that they reach the field is when it truly hits him what this feeling within him is. "Somethings not right." He runs off ahead of the other two who are slightly surprised by the suddenness of this.

"Wait for us!" Matt calls out almost saying Near's name before managing to remember that he is supposed to be in disguise. He takes the lead as he and Mello chase after the angel.

Near leads them through the orphanage as Near attempts to locate the source of the feeling within him. He is very worried that the orphanage is under attack by hostile demons making him keep going as quickly as he can. He ends up skidding to a stop when he finally reaches where the location is.

Matt and Mello have to also skid to a stop before they crash into Near or each other.

"What is it?" Mello asks as the two of them peer around the angel on either side… Yet they can't see what Near seems to be looking at.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Stop!" Near shouts racing closer. His voice causes Roman, Taylor and the two demons to stop their fighting.

All four of them turn to look to the small angel racing towards them.

"Near?" One of the demons question upon seeing this. He shares a quick glance with the other demon before turning back to Near.

Near skids to a stop just a little away but he's close to them now. "We don't need to fight!"

"It really is you!" One of the demons rush over and pull the small angel into a hug. "We heard about an angel here at Whammy's. We thought it might be you but figured it was best to check."

"Wait." Roman speaks up causing them all to turn to him, though Mello and Matt are watching confused at what Near is doing. "Are these your demon friends? Also you two heard about the angel? Was it from another demon?"

"Yes to both." The demon hugging Near responds. "I'm A and over there is my boyfriend BB." He nods to the other who gives a wave of greeting.

"If that demon told you he might tell other demons." Taylor realizes out loud. "Who knows how many demons might come here. It would seem our threats didn't work."

"Well that demon had better head our threats then." A speaks up adding his own thoughts. "Or else I'll drag him out of Hell personally so I can tie him down. In which we'll torture him!"

"And I'll make sure that when we tear him open I'll take his eyes out. To shove them down his throat so he can see me tearing him open!"

The two angels Roman and Taylor feel a drop of sweat drip down the back of their necks. They don't say anything as the two are demons so they figure that they should expect as much from them.

"See? We're on the same side." Near encourages getting attention back on him. "Demon and angels. If we work together we can make sure that everything will be okay."

"That's true." Roman comes to agree. "If that demon stays in Hell after telling others is angels can't touch him. Well probably have to stop or take down the demons that may come after Near."

"Then when he is healed we will leave so this place will be safer." Taylor adds causing Nears shoulders to drop.

"Can't I still come back after that?" Near questions the two angels.

"Of course. Just probably not for a little while. Let things settle down first. We don't want any demons that come here to see you visiting. It could make them come over more and more nonstop."

"But of course we'll have to wait until you're fully healed before we can go."

"Near." Mellos voice causes all five of them to turn to him. "Who are you talking to? What's going on?"

Matt also has a rather confused look on his face. He seems to be trying to figure out what exactly is happening... But can't...

Near blinks just now realizing that Mello and Matt can't see the others. He is glad that at least no one else seems to have noticed something going on. "It's just some others that I know even in the afterlife." He explains to them. "Don't worry. It's all under control."

Matt nods softly letting it go as he trusts Near.

Mello hesitates for a moment curiosity nagging him. He however ends up also nodding and letting it be.

"I'll go start looking for that creep. I'll update you two if I find anything." Matt informs them before dashing away.

Mello and Near watch him go though after a moment Mellos eyes flicker to Near.

"I'll go and see if I can get any information in town." Mello suggests deciding to let Near deal with the beings invisible to the human eye.

"Be careful." Near tells Mello who nods flashing him a smile before leaving.

BB comes over and rests his arm against Nears shoulder. He is giving a knowing look as Near turns to him. "So. Who is the new guy?"

"His name is Mello." Near tells him. "He helped me when he accidentally found me. It's because of him I'm healing alright."

"But you like him." BB raises his other hand to poke his younger friend on the cheek.

"Yeah. I do." Near admits making BB grin widely.

The demon's grin unnerves the other two angels.

"Aw. Our little brother is so grown up already finding someone to be with." A hugs them both by throwing his arms around them with a wide smile.

"Come on. We should get going." Near slightly protests finding himself softly blushing from the attention from the two he considers family.

"Nope." A informs him. "It's hug time first."

Near gives in and lets them stay like this for a bit.

Meanwhile…

Matt is typing away really quickly on his laptop searching up information on what he was able to gather from what Near had told him. He so badly wants to find whoever had done this to one of his best friends. He comes up with a few results that he takes a look at. He looks over pictures of them all and checks if they were in jail or out of the country at the time of the murder. He finds two results out of the four that had appeared. "Okay. Now let's see if I can trace their cells." He types away trying to see if their phones had been picked up anywhere near the orphanage. He finds that their cells were at home the day of the murder. He frowns upon seeing this. "Maybe I can ask Near to look at the pictures and tell me if either of them was who he had seen the day he had died." He gets up about to go fetch Near to do exactly that though he pauses as something pops up on his laptop. "Huh?" He sits back down taking a closer look. He opens the window that had appeared behind what he was looking at. He finds himself looking at a page notifying him that a cell phone from one man was picked up just a little outside of the orphanage. "This has to be it!" He gasps to himself. "I've got you I'm sure of it!" He starts to think of going out to confront the man himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Near makes it to Matt's room and stands just outside of the door. He feels hesitant for a moment wondering if he really should be doing this. He closes his eyes taking in a deep breath mentally telling himself that he can do this. He raises his hand up to knock on the door only for it to slightly creak open. He blinks in surprise upon this happening. He places his hand on the door palm flat against it. He begins to push it open even more. "Matt?" He questions softly not really wanting to startle the other. He also doesn't want to reveal who he really is to anyone else who may recognize him. He pauses once the door has fully swung open however. He has found no one inside of the room. He does note however that what Matt was working on seems to still be turned on. He moves further into the room glancing around himself. "Hello? Matt?" He tries just in case the other is just hiding somewhere. He frowns when there is no response from the other. He moves further inside and glances down as something on a screen catches his attention.

On that screen is the location of something causing the angel to glance around to the other screens wanting to know what Matt is tracking.

Near's eyes land upon some more information causing his eyes to widen. "Oh no. No no no no no! Oh dear, please don't tell me he's gone after that man!" He turns around quickly dashes away out of the room hurrying down the hall. He makes it outside and heads towards where the signal was being picked up from. "Please." He pleads to himself. "Oh please please please let him be okay." He makes it to where he needs to be slowing himself down to a stop. His eyes widening as he sees that one of his best friends, Matt, is facing down the murderer. He finds his body frozen in place as the memories of his murder flash before his eyes. In terror he falls down to a crouch hands up gripping his hair as he lets a horror filled scream.

The two demons stop what they are doing and spin around hearing the scream.

"Was that…?" A wonders out loud taking a step or two forward.

"Near!" B gasps and dashes off in the direction that they had heard the scream.

A is following closely behind his demon boyfriend.

The two of them keep themselves invisible but spread their wings to fly off in the direction that the scream came from.

They are quickly joined by the two angels as they all fly along in the direction.

Mello is left behind in their dust as they fly faster than he can run. He keeps going trying to push himself to go faster than he already is going. He also notices that almost everyone seems to be looking over their way in worry. He quickly tries to think of what to do figuring that the others probably shouldn't see whatever is going on. He stops running and turns to them. He notices that as his eyes scan over them they all turn away going back to their day. He checks if the teachers are coming and so far he doesn't see any. He hopes that it means that they were too far away to hear said scream. He turns away and continues running heading to catch up with the others.

Back with Matt, the murderer and Near, Matt has turned to look to where Near is with wide eyes upon hearing him scream like that.

"Near!" Matt calls out to his friend as the murderer turns to look as well to see the other crouching head down. He hurries over to his friend falling to his knees next to him.

"Near…" The murderer mummers to himself then as Matt manages to get the angel to look up to meet his eyes, the man's eyes widen. "You?" His eyes soon narrow in anger and rage. "You." He begins stalking towards the two friends reaching around behind himself grabbing something that had been tucked inside of his pants in the butt area. He points his weapon in their direction as the two haven't noticed him moving closer yet. "I killed you once before and I'll do it again if I have to." He mumbles to himself as he continues to grow closer. "I've always wondered if you could really kill what is already dead." He raises the knife causing a gleam to be shown catching Matt's eye.

Matt turns to look to him and his eyes widen as they land upon the weapon. "No!" He cries out quickly lunging forward putting himself between his dear friend and the murderer.

Near's own eyes widen at the sight as his friend is stabbed by the man that had taken his life. His eyes look a little shaky as right now all he can do is stare in pure horror at Matt.

The knife has been stabbed into the red heads neck.

Said red head is frozen on the spot eyes, that are looking down, slightly wide in pain. After a moment or so his eyes slowly look up to meet with stormy grey eyes.

Near's gaze becomes blurred as tears rise up to his eyes. He can feel said tears drip down his cheeks as they fall from his stormy grey eyes.

Matt attempts to reach up towards his friend though said hand is shaky. His movements slowed as his limbs are starting to feel rather heavy. "N-N-" He tries to speak however the words would not come to him as they sound more like gurgles than actual words. He falls forward as his body goes limp. He lands on the ground eyes closed, they closed as he fell, and the knife slides out of his neck. He lands with a dull thud his head slightly leaning against Near.

At this point Near is shaking quite badly as even more tears stream down his face. His face twitches from the sadness of the scene in front of him. He sniffles a little as his bottom lip trembles. "Matt!" He cries out finally finding words. He throws himself over the body of his friend face against said friends back. He is sobbing and crying. His shoulders are trembling harshly with each sob.

"Now it's your turn. Sweet boy." A creepy smile comes to play upon the murderer's face as he raises the knife upwards once more getting ready to strike.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Oh no!" Roman gasps upon seeing this. He wants to rush out there but angels cannot attack a human without consequences. He looks down at this.

"Why aren't you doing anything!?" B demands as he and A are just about to leap into action to help Near.

"Angels are not allowed to attack humans. It would be seen as disrupting what God had intended." Roman explains.

"Then it's a good thing us demons can attack." A responds before dashing out and sending a ball of fire right at the murderer.

The murderer is sent flying back and away from Near.

A and B go after the murderer with every intent to kill him, while the two angels hurry to Near's side.

The murderer tries to raise his head only to be slammed down by A's foot on his head. He looks up only to see malicious eyes with the pupil having turned glowing red staring back. He doesn't know what it is about this other being but fear shoots down his spine.

"I bet you can't even begin to fathom what is about to be done to you." A chuckles darkly and presses down on his head.

The murderer tries to move to try to knock A away… Only for B to react quickly to save his dear lover. He suddenly finds himself tied down by flaming vines and his eyes flicker only to see B.

B is letting his red eyes glow as he is glaring right at the murderer sending another shiver down the murderer's spine.

The murderer doesn't understand why he is scared when he wouldn't be in any other time. He is clenching his teeth to push away the cries of pain of his flesh starting to burn. He completely refuses to give them the satisfaction that they are indeed getting to him. He tries to figure a way out of this only for his thoughts to stop as A presses down more causing his skull to ache badly. His eyes flicker back to try to look to the one stepping on his head. He has a little trouble seeing around the foot on his face though.

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun with you down in the deep pits of Hell." A laughs slightly in a rather maniacal and evil way. "So see you in Hell. Your torture will be quite pleasing." He then steps down hard enough to crush the murderer's skull letting him feel everything. He removes his now bloody foot then turns to his lover who is looking like he could just push him against a tree and fuck him.

"Now that, was hot." B lets his flaming vines to disappear.

A flashes a momentary smile at B only to turn worriedly towards where Near is.

B turns around following his gaze to the boy they care about as if he were their own son.

Near is laying over Matt's body crying and trying to plead with him to stay with them.

The two angels are trying to comfort him through this. They probably aren't trying to save Near as B theorizes that it's because it's probably like attacking a human.

B and A move over and also crouch down by Near.

B looks to the numbers floating above the red heads own head. He could easily tell that the other only had almost a minute left to live. Though being a demon, and a serial killer himself who had only wanted to make a case L couldn't solve in a twisted sense of revenge for A's death, he felt like he could save this humans life. Just so it wouldn't end so soon and like this. Whether it was because of Near being close to this human or because of some linger gentle and kindness left inside of him, B did not know. Whatever the reason he just felt that need to assist even if he was unable to do so. So B did the best thing he could and he hugged the angel he still considers as his son. He let Near turn around and cry into his chest. His hands being able to feel the soft feathers of the others wings as he just holds him.

A even joins in on the hug to try to comfort the angel as he sobbed to the two demons he considered his family.

Mello has arrived and freezes as he takes in the whole scene. He almost felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be. He hesitated in coming any closer because of that feeling.

After that minute passed something unexpected began to happen that brought everyones attention back to the red head.

A very visible beam of light has managed to poke through and land upon the red head. It shines brighter as a transparent figure begins to rise up out of the gamers body.

The figure looks like a ghostly form of the gamer orphan. The figure becomes more solid as some white feathered fluff starts to come out of his back only to grow. The figures fluff soon became pure white wings that could easily carry him through the air. The figures head becomes more solid when a glowing halo materializes above his head. The figure is lowered to the ground beside the body it came from. No longer just a ghostly figure but now an angel version of the red head with the alias Matt. Said angel Matt lays there seemingly peacefully resting after it all ends.

However when everyone else expected the beam of light to vanish it instead moves over to Near. It also ends up driving the two demons away from the angel just by its presence alone. It shines brightly upon the wounded angel.

Near's eyes slightly widen upon hearing Gods words of praise of all that he had done to help humanity in the way that he had intended. He also listens as he is told that this is however only the beginning. He listens as he is told that he will have a lot to still do as an angel. He isn't told what exactly it is that is expected of him though he is however convinced that he will find out in his own way. He almost shivers as he feels a divine power suddenly shoot through his body. His eyes close even though he didn't even ask them to do so. His wings stretch out and though one is injured the power going through his wings stop any pain. His wings softly glow as magical wisps of yellow power seem to dance around them. His wound on his wing fading and healing until it looks as if he had never been injured in the first place. His eyes snap open when it is all done as the magical wisps and the feel of the divine power fade away. He feels completely healthy again and completely healed.

The light fades away after that.

Only a moment after Matt groans as he begins to awaken. He raises his head only to glance around. He lets out a startled noise and jumps up, his wings flapping to keep him in the air on instinct, when his brain processes his dead human body. He turns in fright only to see everyone there and the dead murderer.

Near flaps his wings and flies right over to his friend placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I know dying and waking up in the afterlife is a scary thing but it really is alright. Everything is going to be just fine."

Matt takes a few moments as his breathe is heavy though he does manage to calm down from his slight panic attack.

"It is time for us to go home." Roman states causing the two young angels to turn to him.

"But-" Near begins in protest only to be cut off by Roman's smile then words.

"You are free to come back here. Remember?" Roman reminds him. "You can still come down to earth just to see Mello. As long as the rules are followed nothing is going to stop you."

"And don't worry. We will just say that the angel had fled back to heaven with other angels." A adds for extra assurance to the angel he cares so much for. "That'll keep demons away from this place. It'll go back to being safer."

At this confirmation Near does relax and nod his head.

Near heads over to Mello as the two exchange smiles. He then allows himself to be held by the other. "I'll see you next time." He speaks in promise in which the blonde orphan nods his head.

"Yes. You will. I will be waiting for you." Mello confirms then the two of them share a kiss as if to seal that promise.

They pull away almost grinning before Near turns and after saying see you later to the demons all of the angels fly off towards the clouds.

Mello and the demons watch as they depart; then when the angels enter a cloud the three down below see a flash of light before everything seems to go back to normal.

Mello glances to the demons who jump up then go down into the ground disappearing. He turns away when that is all over and done with. He heads away and goes back to the orphanage. He knows that he will need to try to explain what had happened to Matt and the murderer… He decides to tell the story of how a mysterious stranger had tried to save Matt and Mello only to have to kill. He also explained that the stranger had ran off after that. He lets them know that the stranger was wearing clothes to hide as much of himself that he could.

Though the police did investigate for a the rest of the day everything turned out alright as Mello's story becoming said what did actually happen.

Mello waited for Near's return doing what he has done before on Earth.

Though going back to the angels, a little after they had vanished into the clouds, they make it to closed golden gates sitting upon a cloud that almost seems to be glowing. They go up to it as it opens to welcome them into the city called heaven.

Near pauses just outside of the open gates, he is the last one to go through, and glances back the way that they had come. He smiles softly at the ideas of what he and Mello can do the next time they see one another. He turns away then goes through the gates with said gates closing behind him.

The end.


End file.
